<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss in the Rain by SchalaDresdan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929508">Kiss in the Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan'>SchalaDresdan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Belong Together [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asanoya Week 2020, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi and Nishinoya get caught in the rain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Belong Together [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Asanoya Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss in the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first piece for Asanoya Week 2020! It is for the Day 1 prompt, affection/kiss. I highly suggest reading the first fic in this series, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910026"> Worth Dyeing For</a>, since it sets up the world.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Asahi: Year Two</span><br/>
<span>Nishinoya: Year One</span><br/>
<span>Late June</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya groaned. “My whole body hurts. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Coach Ukai had a reputation for being tough, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>God.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Does he ever let up?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi shrugged. “It’s not so bad, once you get used to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s already been </span>
  <em>
    <span>months. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Summer Break is only a few weeks away.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>He already took our Golden Week with his training camp, and I’ve heard rumors that he’s going to work us during Summer Break too…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi worried his lower lip with his teeth, his eyes drawn to the multiple bruises that covered Nishinoya’s arms and legs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love that he’s so passionate, but I hate that he’s always so beat up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you stop that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi started. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya sighed. “Looking at me like that. They don’t hurt.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not really. And it’s my job to keep the ball from hitting the floor. Of course I’m going to get bruised up. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just hate seeing you all beat up, Noya. You know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya’s heart skipped a beat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll never get used to that. Him calling me that, and caring about me like he does.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first drop of rain hit the pavement in front of Nishinoya. He scowled. “Damn.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re too far past the store to go back, and too far away from either one of our houses to make it. I don’t have an umbrella… I doubt that Asahi has one either.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rain quickened, turning to a light sprinkle. Nishinoya grabbed Asahi’s hand and pulled him towards a nearby awning. Asahi laughed as he ducked underneath the meager shelter. “We’re already wet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi rested against the wall behind them. “I guess this means you don’t have an umbrella either?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya shook his head. “Wanna wait it out or make a break for it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi’s shoulders slumped. “I can’t afford to replace my books… I have to wait it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya took Asahi’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Then I’ll wait, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi blushed slightly. “You don’t have to…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya brought Asahi’s hand to his lips, kissing it gently. “I want to. I don’t want to leave you here alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi squeezed his hand. “You’re so good to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do I? I don’t feel like I do. I mean, I care about Noya. He’s so… and… God, I can’t describe it. But he tells me how much he cares. Not only that, he </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>shows </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>me. All of the little gestures, his little signs of affection. And I can’t even tell him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi blinked. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya moved in front of Asahi, so close that they were almost touching. “I can hear the gears in your mind turning.” He reached up and touched Asahi’s cheek, a gentle caress. “Stop thinking such negative thoughts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi sighed as he leaned into the touch. “How do you know that they’re negative?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see that you’re not denying it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya stroked Asahi’s cheek with his thumb. “You get this little furrow in your brow when you’re thinking like that. I don’t know what happened to you to make you feel like you don’t deserve me, that you don’t deserve to be happy. But trust me, you do. I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi felt his heart flutter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It doesn’t matter how many times he says it. It still makes me feel all warm inside. And like everything will be all right, somehow. I just wish… I wish I could show him how I feel.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He licked his lips nervously, his mouth suddenly dry. Asahi cleared his throat. His voice was soft and a little shaky as he asked, “Um… Noya? Could I… Would it be okay if I… kissed you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya went still. His eyes were wide as he looked up at Asahi. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He wants… he asked… I never thought that he would be the one to make the first move. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya nodded. He tipped his head up, getting up on his toes to get as close to Asahi as he could. Asahi leaned down and cupped Nishinoya’s face with his hand. The kiss was soft, tentative. It felt like it lasted a lifetime, and no time at all. Nishinoya’s whole body tingled as Asahi slowly pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” Asahi’s voice was barely a whisper.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya smiled as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Asahi’s neck. “Good thing, we’re soulmates after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi blushed. “I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya leaned up as far as he could, kissing Asahi on his jawline. “I’m glad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you finally said it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi wrapped his arms around Nishinoya’s waist. “Sorry that it took so long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya hummed softly. “It’s okay. I knew you would, eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi closed his eyes and rested his head on top of Nishinoya’s. The rain fell around them, chilling the air. Asahi pulled Nishinoya closer until he could feel the other’s body heat through their wet clothes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least we have each other to keep ourselves warm. And we always will, no matter what happens. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No matter what, we’ll always have each other. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please look forward to the third fic in the series, "Spilled Porridge", to be released on Friday!</p>
<p>Have ideas for prompts in this universe? Feel free to share them in the comments, or DM me on my <a href="http://schaladresdan.tumblr.com/"> tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/schaladresdan"> twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>